


原来抓娃娃也很开心

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 和老元的接龙游戏第3棒：索香娃娃机比赛抓娃娃，最后索隆赢了，非常兴奋地把娃娃挂了一身招摇过市。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	原来抓娃娃也很开心

草帽一行人成功登陆拉丁岛，在登岛第二天参加舞蹈大赛并夺得亚军，对于索隆这个初学者来说是个相当不错的成绩了，何况这次能得奖基本归功于娜美罗宾两位美妆穿搭达人的指导以及山治过分出彩的舞姿。

亚军奖励并不少，拿到手的钱财足够他们大吃大喝放开玩闹持续到航海指针储满磁力指向下一个岛。开心到尖叫的娜美早已挽着罗宾的手臂逛街买新衣服去了，其他人也领着女王大人新派发的贝利四处蹦跶，刚好这天轮班表上记录着索隆和山治都不用守船，山治要去当地市场采购食材，索隆闲着没事也跟他一起去。

他们放松地肩并肩走在路上，饱览岛屿绮丽的风光。太阳即将西沉，参差屋脊上流淌的金光沿着墨翠瓦隙渗落，浸染了一整片砖红灰白的墙，有朵拖着紫色长尾的粉云恰好被钟楼的琉璃尖端钉在高空纹丝不动，这座城镇中央高耸的楼宇再过三刻钟便会传来浑厚悠扬的当当声响。

走过笔直的康庄大道，穿过七拐八弯的石板小巷，他们循着歌声来到人潮涌涌的中心广场，那儿是娱乐聚集地，沿街而立的餐厅飘来阵阵菜香诱惑游客前去品尝，还有许多时装店精品店的橱窗里摆放着昂贵却好看的商品，琳琅满目，令人眼花缭乱。

山治经过一家玩偶店时停下了脚步，二话不说拽住索隆进去看看。有时候人就是这么奇怪，如果独自闲逛，大部分情况下不会贸然进店，如果有人陪伴，那就拉着他一同前往，好像错过了这里，下次再没有如此雀跃的心情一探究竟。

他看中了玩偶店其中一部娃娃机，像个发现新玩具的孩子般眼睛闪光，三步并两步走在索隆前面。“绿藻头你看！这家店的娃娃机居然有我们哎！”他温热的额头紧贴在冰冷的玻璃板上朝里观望，鼻尖呼出的热气铺成薄薄的一块不规则雾白。索隆抬头看了看娃娃机左上方张贴的广告纸，纸上用红色油性马克笔分明写着几个大字：草帽团娃娃限量发售，先到先得，后到没辙！！！还是三个感叹号呢。

山治兴致勃勃地走到兑币机前塞了不下十张贝利，听着机器呕出的游戏币噼里啪啦全掉进篮筐里，索隆满脸黑线，他搞不懂臭厨子为什么这么兴奋，虽说手头不紧，不过他买的游戏币也太多了吧。“喂，我说你至于吗，想要娃娃直接买个不就得了。”话音刚落，遭到山治一记白眼。“所以说绿藻头脑袋里装的都是绿藻吧，一点情趣都没有。这是能用金钱买到的快乐吗？”

切。索隆不屑懂，他觉得这种举动有些幼稚，嗯，也对，反正厨子本身就是个爱装大人的臭小孩。山治笑嘻嘻地端走篮筐，回到那台娃娃机前，往罅隙中塞了两个币，娃娃机立刻发出嘀里嘟噜的音乐声，预示游戏开始。他身体微微前屈，专心致志地夹起娃娃来，白皙修长的手指握住圆头细柱的游戏杆前前后后左左右右的摇摆。

机械手臂一晃一晃的看着就很不靠谱，好不容易看准方向并成功抓起娃娃，不到半秒又自动松开掉下，山治也从紧张，到期待，再兴奋，又失望，接着还是鼓起精神再接再厉。很明显就是被调整过松紧度的啊，白痴厨子还玩得不亦乐乎，索隆心想。在双手环胸的男人看不下去，即将提着三把刀风风火火要去吓唬玩偶店黑心店家时，山治问了他一句：“要不要跟我比赛啊？看谁抓的娃娃多！”

比赛么？有意思。索隆似乎全然忘记刚才自己还吐槽过这个游戏，比起理智，现在他那该死的胜负欲更胜一筹，一心想证明厨子选错对手了，哈哈哈哈，虽然他没试过夹娃娃，但他就是这么有自信。

该死的自信竟然叫他直觉敏锐，出手快准狠，一抓一个稳，搞得山治想踢爆这部偏心的娃娃机。最终这场索香抓娃娃比赛的结果毫无疑问是索隆胜出，他当着山治黑到不能再黑的脸，非常兴奋地把一串娃娃挂在身上，招摇过市，炫耀他的战利品。

正好这时，钟声敲响，街灯点亮，仿佛全世界都在祝贺他的胜利一般。

索隆从没想过原来抓娃娃也是一件开心的事情。他特意挑选了一串山治小娃娃，圆鼓鼓、软趴趴的，挂在身上。

\- - -  
写在后面：  
你这个女人！出的题好狠！  
老元请听题，接龙游戏第4棒：  
索隆山治去买菜，索隆买错东西，还花光了贝利。


End file.
